Desicions: Game of fate
by Gulefritz
Summary: What if something prevented Tai Lung from reaching the Jade Palace, so he ends up in a crate of vegetables instead. While Po ends up at the Jade Palace instead. Well read and find out. Eventual TaixTi pairings even though not decided yet. Read and review, all kind of critiscm is welcome to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Gulefritz here.**

**Once read a quite good story, about Tai Lung ending up in the crate of radishes instead of Po, and Po ending up at the Jade Palace at an early age. A shame he has not updated the story, so I thought I would make a story of my own, with this very concept. Tigress will also be, in this story. I know she is, younger than Tai Lung, with around ten to twenty years difference, but here will it just be one to two. Don't worry, she will still be at the Bao Gu Orphanage.**

**Now let's start, shall we?**

It was a very bright night in the Valley of Peace. The stars lightning up the village, no cloud in sight. The people of the valley would all be sleeping within their homes, in their beds. Yet, not all would be sleeping. On the way to the Jade palace, a person with something wrapped in cloth is on its way to the palace. The stranger takes on step on the one-thousand step stairs. "The Jade palace is closed for visitors at this hour, you should honor the masters by let them have their sleep" a rhino wearing a black armor, hiding him beneath the shadow of a tree. The stranger's eyes would widen and run away, heading into the village.

The stranger makes down an alley and look around, to see if the rhino followed, but would seem he stayed at the stairs. The stranger would look down at the cloth-wrapped bundle in its arms. A small snow leopard cub, sleeping in the arms of the strangers. The stranger would find the backdoor or "Mr. Ping noodle shop" an lays down the bundle in a crate of radishes by the door. A tear would fall down from the stranger's eye, accidently hitting the cub, waking him up. It would look very happy, even purring at the figure in front of it, but suddenly, it would disappear.

Inside, Ping, the owner of the noodle shop is enjoying a late cup of tea, together with a regular customer, a sheep called Wu, playing an enjoyable game of Mahjong. "It's nice that you would join me for a late game of Mahjong, Miss Wu." The sheep would smile at him "Anytime Ping, I know how lonely you can get here". Ping was about to reply, when they both heard sounds from the backdoor. "Mew", both goose and sheep would look at each other now. "Mew?" Ping would stand up "Did you hear the mewing" before Wu could answer "Mew", this time though, some crying can be heard. Ping rushes to the door, and finds a snow leopard cub, lying in a crate of radishes. "Would you look at that, what are you doing here?" Ping would ask, before looking at each side of the alley looking for its parents. Seeing no one would he picks up the cub, and walks inside, and shows the cub to Wu. "Who is that?" Ping would shake his head. "I don't know, he was lying alone in a radish crate outside, perhaps he was abandoned?" Both sheep and goose would look at the cub, looking at both strangers and would begin to cry. Ping would react instantly, trying to soothe the cub. "What are you going to do now?" Wu, asked him. Ping would look at the sheep and smile at her "Seems, I will have to adopt him, the Orphanage got enough children, and as you said, I am a lone goose, and who know? Now I got one to inherit the Noodle shop!" the sheep would walk up to ping and puts a hand, "I will aid you, if you need it Ping, but now I think it's time I go home" with that said, she turns around and leaves the Noodle shop "Night Ping, oh, nearly forgot, you have a name for him?" Ping would give him one look, thinking about a name, when someone by mistake has ignited a piece of firework, illustrating a dragon over the village. "Great dragon, Tai Lung".

3 years later.

Jade Palace, a female panda walks up the stairs, having sneaked around the rhino guard, who would be sleeping from drinking on duty. She would in her paws, hold a basket with something covered in a blanket. She would walk up the stairs looking around, fearing the worst and lays down the basket before knocking on the door. Shifu opens the door, having missed the figure moving in the shadows, and sees the basket he removes the blanket and finds an infant panda cub. He looks around for the cub's parents but see none. He picks up the basket and enters the Jade Palace.

Shifu walks into the kitchen with the basket, trying to figure out what to do, when Oogway, the elder turtle and grandmaster of the Jade Palace stands in the hall way. He looks upon Shifu "Who is our guest?", Shifu would look upon Oogway, having not expected him "Sorry, if I waked you master, this? I do not know? I heard someone knock on the door, and found him under a blanket in a basket.. do you think this is an accident?" Oogway would chuckle and smile at Shifu "There is no such thing as accidents, Shifu. This cub here, he is a part of your destiny, now put him in a bed and get some rest, you will need it" Oogway would smile for one last time, before turning around leaving for his own chamber.

Shifu would look confused at the cub, but would listen to the words of his master "Master Oogway is always right", He would walk into his chamber, and lays the cub in his bed, with some blankets over it, making sure he will not get cold. "But, what is his name? what should his name be?" Shifu would ponder on this question for quite sometime before deciding. "Po, your nam is Po"

With that Shifu went to bed, unaware that someone is watching him from the shadows of a nearby peach tree, smiling. "He is safe there" a soft and light feminine voice would come from the female panda "I hope we will meet again". The panda begins to descend down to the village.

**Well that was chapter one guys. Review and tell me what you thought about it, and if I should continue, and of course what I should improve.**


	2. Fun in the forest

**Hello, Gulefritz here. Thank you guys for your reviews and of course your answer to whether or not I should continue the story, and so far it seems that I have to unless I wish for people to breakdown my door, demanding a new chapter :) with that said, let's go on with the story shall we?**

A young snow leopard would look upon his target, a white rabbit. He would slowly begin to advance through the bushes, getting closer being deadly silent, right until he decides to pounce upon the helpless rabbit.

"Tag! You're it"

Tai Lung, now nine years old. The snow leopard would turn out to be quite a harmonious and energetic guy. He wears some indigo pants and a sash, going with his chest bare. Tai Lung and Ling, a snow white rabbit wearing a red robe, together with some more children from the valley play a childish game of tag. Beside Tai Lung and Ling, is there the Shao Ling rabbit twins, both having the identical brown fur shape, wearing a blue rope. A female sheep called Lia, wearing a purple dress like most of the sheep in the Valley, even though she does not use make-up, or not yet at least. and at last is there the tigress called Mia dong, but referred to as Mia. Mia is a beautiful orange-black striped tiger. She wears a set of brown trousers, together with a purple west. At her left ear sits a white peach flower, shining in the same way as her own green eyes.

Tai Lung would tap his friend Ling, on the shoulder with a claw before running off, shortly followed by the rabbit "Why do you always go after me Tai!", the snow leopard chuckle at the rabbit. "Because I know you like it", the rabbit would look around finding Mia and bolts after her into the bushes, soon followed by a scream. "Let me go, you bully!" out of the bush comes to boars, holding the two children, laughing at them.

"Why should we let you go? When we can get money from your parents, for kidnapping you"

Ling would be terrified, meanwhile Mia, attempts to wriggle free. The other children in the nearby bush would look at the boars in fear, but soon Tai Lung would act and run for the boars "Hey! Pigs! Why don't you pick someone your own size!" the bigger of the boars would throw the rabbit to his companion "Hold this, I got a cat to pelt" the Boar would charge at Tai Lung, who in response fled into the forest.

Tai Lung would dash on all fours straight through the forest, with the boar right behind him. But he is very unstable if I dare say. Tai Lung harnesses the trees low branches, running under while the boar has to run through them.

"I will catch you, kitten!"

That particular word made the snow leopard angry. He dashes off, out of sight of the boar. The boar stops, unable to find the snow leopard and begins to search. Unknown to him, Tai Lung is just beside him, bending a branch, tree times his own size, waiting for the boar to get in place. Once the boar is in place would he release the branch, soon followed by a.

"WHACK!"

Tai Lung, very confident in his work jumps down and lands on the stomach of the boar smirking, believing he is unconscious "That is what you get for calling me kitty!"

But before he could do anything, the boar would grab him by the neck and stands up, glaring at the Snow leopard. "You're going to pay for this! I am going to pelt you and your friends starting with that Tiger girl!"

Tai Lung would be frightened upon his words, and would in a desperate manner try to strike the boar, hitting him in the face with his paw, but does no harm at all. The boar would laugh at the Snow leopards attempt to hit him. Tai Lung would be frightened until, suddenly the boar fell forward, and would unfortunately end under the boar, knocked out from the blow.

Unknown to the snow leopard or boar, was that a certain red panda and let us say a quite big young panda, was going for a walk, together with the elder turtle. The red panda had heard the boar's outburst, and jumped in to aid the struggling child. He jumped into the air, and hit the boar on the back of his head, thus paralyzing the boar, unfortunately, not realizing that he would land on the Snow Leopard. He quickly removed the boar from the child, only to find him bleeding from his nose and forehead but breathing. Unconscious but alive.

"This bandit's companion is terrorizing this spotted feline's friends behind those trees" Oogway would point with the staff in the direction, Tai Lung and the Boar had rushed. Before Oogway could say more, was Shifu already on the move, leaving the snow leopard with Oogway and Po. "Bandits, roaming the forests of the valley and terrorizing Children… Unbelievable"

On the other side of the bushes would the other boar look in the direction his comrade left. "Where is he?! Shao Dei should be back by no-!"

Before he finishes his sentence, Shifu comes, flying through the air, punching the boar in the stomach making him loose both children who would flew into the air, but fortunately are caught by the red panda. The boar would groan from the hit, trying to get up only to see who he faces and flee.

"Are you alright?" Shifu's gaze would go to each of the children. "Good, now come with me, Master Oogway and I, will lead you back to the village"

As he begins to go, would Mia walk up to Shifu. "Thank you, master Shifu, but what happened to Tai Lung?" Shifu would look upon the tiger, clearly seeing the concern on this young childs face "He got a few bruises, but is taken good care off, follow me and I will lead you to him" they all nodded and followed the red panda.

Both turtle and panda would look at the snow leopard. Po, would out of curiosity because he has never seen a snow leopard before, poking his arms and tail. Oogway would chuckle at this but stops the panda "Now leave him alone, he has been through a lot" Po would nod before asking the turtle "What.. ehh.. Is he for an animal?" Oogway would look at the Panda who is now at the size of Shifu. "He is a Snow leopard, they used to come to the valley as merchants from the northern lands of Mongolia.. We do not know why, but they suddenly stopped appearing"

Soon enough Shifu and the children arrived at the turtle, looking upon the unconscious snow leopard, all looking sad, Mia near tears even.

"Don't" said Oogway raising his claw "Tai Lung here showed great courage to all of you today, the celestials do not forsake him, cause he has shown sacrifice at this young age" Oogway would smile as they all looked upon him

"Now, I am an old turtle, so perhaps if one of you would aid me carrying this young warrior?" Mia would react on spot and aid the old master soon followed by the others. Mia, would as they all carried the Snow leopard ask the old Turtle "How did you know his name was Tai Lung?", the Turtle would smile at her "I see and hear everything here Mia of the Dong family, through the winds, the spirits, and of course my messenger Zeng, who is now cleaning the great halls, properly ruining the urn of whispering warriors, only to repair it, in the believe I do not know" the turtle would begin to chuckle.

Soon enough they all reached Mr. Ping noodles shop who at start was thrilled to see the Masters, but soon he was afraid, when he saw Tai Lung being carried by the master and five children.

"Ohh my! What happened! Is he hurt! Shall I get Miss Wu?!"Ping would keep speaking but Oogway only raised his claw "No need Ping, all this brave young man need, is some rest"

Darkness would soon engulf the village as the sun set. Ping would begin to serve the masters and children, and other villagers who followed the trail to Mr. Pings noodle shop. Having heard the story, they all wished for Tai's wellbeing, and wished him good luck.

Tai Lung lies in his bed, all bandaged up and in a deep sleep. Beside him sits Mia, looking at her sleeping yet brave friend. She and Tai had known each other for many years, since they were cubs. But lately she had begun to be more with him, than her other rabbit friends. She liked him, he was a feline like her, and she loved his spotted fur. Her paw would run across his furry cheek, smiling at him.

She would look at the direction of the kitchen, hearing eventual voices. She would look at Tai again, only this time would she look directly into his yellow amber eyes, looking at her.

"Tai you are awake!" she would immediately hug the snow leopard "You were so brave in the forest!"

Tai Lung would be confused. He can feel the pressure on his forehead and notices the bandages around the top of his head. Trying to remember what had happened earlier that day. He would look upon Mia, smiling at her before noticing something.

"What happened to your flower?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Tai Lung would touch her ear where her peach flower normally was.

"It's gone, the flower we found days ago"

Mia knows clearly what he talks about. She and Tai had found it a few days ago, at a ruined temple. They had both gone into the forest, but Tai had suddenly disappeared from her view before pouncing on her. They both laughed as they rolled down a hill, but as they reached the end would Mia end on top of Tai Lung. Both of them still laughed until something caught Tai Lung's eye. He had pushed her off, plucked a white petal flower, and walked back putting it at her ear.

"Thought, you might want this flower, it looks good on you" He had laughed and smiled at her. She in return had blushed, but was hidden by the fur, simply smiling.

Now back in present day. Mia looked upon Tai Lung, answering him on the question he so desired to know.

"I think I lost it in the forest when that pig grabbed me… now get some rest" She would say the last, pushing him back in the bed.

"See you tomorrow?" Tai Lung had said, she only smiled "See you tomorrow Tai"

Tai Lung was happy. He did notice that he was happier around Mia than around Ling. He did not know why, but figured out he probably would one day. Now, he felt tired and decided to get some sleep.

**Well people. Chapter 2 of Decision: game of fate. I hope you liked the story. I will try to see if I can post every 2****nd**** to 3****rd**** day. Now review and tell me what you think. Also? Should Tigress be adopted by Shifu? Or shall Mia and Tai find her in the forest? I will let you guys decide.**


	3. Claws meet panda dummy

**Hello, Gulefritz here. Alright first off. Thank you all for your reviews! First time people actually write in the reviews to aid me with my story, thank you. You guys are awesome. Now first off. This chapter will start where the previous one ended.**

**tigerlover101: I am not going to rename any of the KFP characters, primarily because of lack of fantasy, and I believe it would better not to.**

**Blazehunter64: Indeed, love is always an entertaining game.**

**Pandamaster97720: No my friend, you're awesome! Thank you for your comments.**

**Now! Let's get down to business!**

Claws meet panda dummy.

The moon shines over the valley, and all the citizens has gone to their homes after being assure of the snow leopard's health. Several decided that it would be best to eat at Mr. Ping, proving the old goose with quite a lot of money, the children, including Mai, even helped Ping with serving and cooking all the soups. But now all had left the Noodle shop, all except for Master Oogway. Shifu had gone earlier to lead Po back to the Jade Palace.

"Would you like some Tea, Master Oogway"

The turtle would smile at Ping, raising himself from his seat while pointing with his staff at one of the spare chairs.

"Indeed, but I think I can make it myself, why don't you sit down and get some rest?"

Oogway would walk over to Ping's kitchen and begins to boil the water for the tea, taking out two cups. He would look around the place, even giving a short glance up at the stairs into the room of a snoring snow leopard. Oogway would take up the kettle with the boiled water and finish the tea, walking with two cups, handing one to Ping.

"It's a very comfortable place you got here Ping; I should perhaps come more often"

Ping would be unable to contain his excitement. "Ohh, but what a honor it would be, to have the grand master of the Jade palace as customer here.."

The old turtle would smile at the goose, but would suddenly look at the goose in a serious way.

"I noticed how this boy would give himself up, to protect those near him. I also see great potential in this feline warrior. Therefore Mr. Ping, would I give Tai Lung the offer of learning kung fu in the Jade palace"

The goose would look surprised at the grandmaster, but eventually nod at him.

"I will deliver him the message once he wakes up.. would you care for a late game of Mahjong?"

"Of course"

The next day, Tai Lung waked up with a heavy headache. Yet he did not feel the pain, he was too happy. He had tried to save his friends from a bandit, which resulted in him showing courage before his friends and the Grandmaster of the Jade palace. He had always wanted to learn Kung fu, but only very few people were allowed each year, to be taught the art. But it was not this that made Tai Lung happy. He was happy, because of the hug he has been given by Mia yesterday. He didn't know why, but she made him happier than she used to.

"Guess I never noticed before now"

Tai would get out of bed. He would press his hand against the bandages on the top of his head, pondering why they were they, only to remember it moment later. He walks down the stairs to find his father already cooking for the morning rush in the restaurant.

"Morning Da-!"

Before he can end his sentence Ping embraces his son, making him unable to speak.

"Ohh son! Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me! I was so afraid last night, I thought I had lost you!.. But I am proud to hear you defended your friends.." Ping would suddenly remember something important.

"Son, last night when you were sleeping.. Master Oogway offered that you can study and learn Kung Fu, at the Jade Palace"

The Snow leopard would look at his father stunned. Did he really hear that? Is he allowed to learn the art of Kung Fu in the jade palace? Ping would see the stunned expression on his son and smiles at him.

"Master Oogway says he was impressed by your actions and therefore offers you to learn Kung Fu in the Jade Palace, of course it will mean you have to stay up there for most of the time…"

Pings smile would fall. Tai Lung would hug his father, holding him in a strong embrace. "I will come down and visit you as much as possible dad, but this! This is a chance of a lifetime"

Ping would nod at Tai Lung before motioning Tai Lung to sit outside. "I will bring you some breakfast in a moment"

Tai Lung ate his breakfast, and began to move for the Jade palace. Mia would notice this, but instead of asking Tai Lung where he is going, would she go to Ping, asking where Tai is going.

"He is going to the Jade Palace, he has been given the offer to learn Kung Fu by master Oogway"

Meanwhile Shifu and Oogway stand on the top of the thousand stairs overlooking the entire valley. Oogway had asked Shifu to come out to stairs and wait for a "newcomer" who he shall train in the art of Kung Fu. Looking down the stairs, Shifu spots the spotted feline from yesterday.

"The Snow leopard, ehh Tai Lung is coming, why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious Shifu? He is your new student". Oogway would chuckle and smile when he sees the red panda's expression. Shifu had definatly not expected this.

"Wait, I am to train a child the art of Kung Fu? Why?"

"Because, this child showed great courage defying those bandits yesterday, because the valley need defenders like him to uphold the peace, and you need someone to train, to reach satisfaction with your inner desire Shifu"

Shifu would look at him shocked at his statement, but would listen to his words. Also he was not allowed to say more, because now a very exhausted snow leopard had reached the top of the thousand stairs. He would bow before both masters of Kung fu.

"We're pleased you took up my offer, young warrior. I hope you have recovered from last night. Now, let get down to it shall we?" Oogway would begin to walk to the Great hall, motioning the others to follow. "The Jade palace has been teaching young souls like you the art of Kung Fu for thousands of years. Myself did I come here not older than you, after being offered the possibility by Master Wei Fung under the Han dynasty" The old turtle would point at a painting of a panda with a spear, facing a rhino with a hammer. "Emperor Yungle of the Song dynasty, had forbidden all sorts of Kung Fu. That was until Emperor Yao of the Jin dynasty under the influence of Wei Fung's writings declared independence and formed the safe haven we walk in today" Oogway would then point at a picture with a great dark fire burning. "Unfortunatly, we're in danger. The Song has not forgotten us, and wish for us to return to their control, but so far none has tried. But, a strange event has begun to the north. The nomads of Mongolia, has united under a man called Temujin, has begun to unite the scattered tribesmen, they khans of the tribes call him -Genghis Khan- the great khan. This unfortunately led to the sack of Xinghuang at the border between Mongolia and us. Who know what Temujin will do? This is where you come in young warrior. We teach the art of Kung Fu, not to harm, not to kill, not to make violence, but to protect the people. To protect us from those who seek our demise. Now, Tai Lung Ping, will you take up this call?"

Tai Lung would stand up, puffing his chest out proud. "I will defend the valley and realm of the Jin dynasty, and forever be true to his subjects"

Oogway would smile at the child, nodding at the Snow Leopard.

"Good, you will from now on call Shifu, master Shifu. Learn from him all you can. Now bring him to the training hall, I will remain here to meditate"

Shifu and Tai Lung would leave the turtle to his meditating walking for the training hall. Shifu had not been told about the actions of Temujin, and it did concern him. But he trusted his master to not having told him before. They both enter the training hall, Tai Lung would begin to look at the equipment amazed.

"Wow, this looks amazing"

Shifu would clear his throat to catch the attention of the Snow Leopard. He would motion him forward, before walking to the side, revealing a dummy which looks a lot like a panda. Shifu would walk to the side. "Hit it".

"Sorry what?" Tai Lung would like to have it confirmed that he had heard right.

"You wish to learn Kung Fu? Then hit it."

Tai Lung would do as he say, and gives the Dummy a hit. This action would make the dummy slam forward, instantly Tai Lung quickly dodged, using his feline reflexed and jumped forward again, kicking the dummy in the middle, sending it flying back slamming into the wall, making a little crack in the wooden wall behind it.

To say shifu was amazed would not be sufficient to express his surprise. He would walk up to the child, correct him in what to do, before leading him to one of the many wooden warriors of the training Hall. Here Tai Lung has to be more careful, and faster. The snow leopard would be nervous in start he guessed, but he would learn in the long run.

Tai Lung would give the wooden warrior, a hit in the top, only having the lower section begin to move simultaneously with the upper part, trying to knock down the snow leopard. Surprised by the action would he be knocked back by the wooden warrior. Stunned he looked at Shifu.

"Did you expect an attack to not fight back during a battle? Again"

Tai Lung repeated the same action again and again. Each time he would improve, learning from his past attempts. Several times would he be forced back, or knocked on the head by the wooden arm of the warrior, but each time would he try again with the same determination as before. hours and hours of hitting the same wooden warrior later, would he finally succeed not getting hit, dodging all attacks. This would make him more secure, more overconfident right until.

"Smack"

Tai Lung would lay on the ground, after being smacked down by the wooden warrior. Shifu would look at the fallen warrior, shaking his head.

"That is what happened, when you get too.. Overconfident, again"

As time flew by, Tai Lung and Shifu figured out the boy had a talent for Kung fu. Already had he been able to walk on the spinning serpents, without being pummeled to death by the swinging clubs of oblivion. But strangely, Shifu had been more distant, getting late for the training, even three days in a row, was he not even at the Jade Palace. Tai Lung wanted to know why, so one day he asked Master Oogway.

"Shifu has been busy down by the Bao Gu orphanage. But it is only for a short time. In fact this is his late time down there. He will bring a surprise you will be fund off"

The turtle would laugh and smile at the snow leopard, who had no idea what he was talking about. Tai Lung decided not to ask him further questions, and returned to the training hall. He went to the wooden warriors. Hit, deflect, dodge.

An hour later, Shifu would enter the training hall, searching for the snow leopard. He would find him "fighting" a wooden warrior, clearly having taken some hits, but also defects more. Behind him hides a person, who is not visible to the snow leopard.

"Tai Lung! Come here, I have someone I wish for you to meet"

The snow leopard would hear his name being called, and loses focus and gets smacked by the wooden warrior flying back by the hit, landing on his stomach. Tai Lung could hear a soft short giggle. He would quickly get up and walks over to his master, bowing before him while putting his fist against his palm.

"Master Shifu"

"Tai Lung, I am sorry for not telling you why I have been absent lately, but my presence was requested elsewhere, a request which turned out to be life changing decision. Come on out, and introduce yourself, don't be shy"

Tai Lung would look at Shifu completely confused before a tiger girl, around the size of Mia. He missed Mia; he hadn't seen her for weeks now. The tiger girl would walk out, smiling at the snow leopard, bowing at him, doing exact same motion as he did before Master Shifu.

"My name is Tigress, pleased to meet you Tai Lung"

"Tigress is going to live and train here with you. Now would you please show her, her room and the kitchen? I got to speak with Master Oogway"

Tai Lung would nod at his master, motioning for Tigress to follow him down a hallway. Showing her where she would sleep. She would sleep in a room right beside his room. He would lead her to the kitchen where both masters and Po would sit. Zeng would be making the dinner for tonight. Inspired from Tai Lung's fathers noodle restaurant would he make, you guessed it noodles.

Tigress and Tai Lung would seem to quickly get along. Both felines were interesting in the same thing, Kung Fu. Of course Tigress has never tried it before, but she wishes to by all her hearth. That evening, Tai Lung had gained a new friend, but also refound the desire to meet his old friend Mia. Now, he lie on his mat in his room, a storm working up outside. He clearly remember how he used to be afraid from the storm. He remembers how Mia would use to crawl to hi-.

"_Boom!"_ a lightning would erupt, lightning up all of the valley, Tai Lung could hear a scream and cry from the room next to his.

"Boom" this time the noise was tens time higher, and he could clearly hear Tigress cry. He rushed out of his room, and ran for her room. He opened her door, finding her covering under her sheet. He would sit beside her, slightly lifting up the sheet.

"Tigress?.. are you al-alright?"

Tigress would look at Tai Lung, clearly afraid, she would smile at him because he arrived, before hiding again, when an even louder "Boom!" could be heard. She bolted forward and hugged the snow leopard, keeping a firm grip around him. He caressed her fur, and hugged back, trying to soothe Tigress. Tigress would feel his caressing, ending up purring in response, she would look up at him, tear in her eyes. She would press her head against his chest, relaxing. Tai Lung had now forgotten all about his desire to meet Mia, all he cared about was Tigress's wellbeing.

They would stay like this all night.

**Well people that was chapter 3 of Decision game of fate. I hoped you enjoyed the writing. This was a bit longer than the previous chapters. The history of Kung Fu earlier, is a mixture of real history (Temujin, Jin, Han and Song dynasties) and fictive persons, thus making alternate history. Review if you liked the story, and tell me you liked it, hated it and what I should try to improve. Also, if you guys got any requests, then tell me and I shall try to add them to the story. With that out. See ya all for next chapter.**


	4. Stripes and spots

**Hello people Gulefritz here. Thank you all for your positive reviews of Decision: Game of fate. As I mentioned earlier, I began writing this because I read someone else's story. Now, this and his/her is way different. But if you like this theme, would I recommend you read "Fire and Ice" by Dragoness of the Stars.**

**Blazehunter64: Well, never thought about so perhaps I will.**

**Tigergirl713: Damn! Did you read my mind!**

**MagicSprinkles: Felines = Cats. Cats = Cute. Cat Chapter = Cute Chapter. Of course it's cute!**

**Now, let's begin shall we?**

Stripes and spots.

Tigress would wake up early. The gong would not ring today, because this day of the month, would be the peace day of the Jade Palace. All students would get one day of whatever they desire. Tigress would notice the surface beneath here is very soft. She looks down and blushes. She lies on the chest of Tai Lung. She tried to figure out why, before remembering why. He had come to her last night, when she was scared by the lightning. She would smile at her furry pillow. She would hug his sleeping form, and give him a kiss on the cheek. He would of course not know it, this was her little secret.

Today, she had decided to stay with Tai Lung, and do whatever he wished to do. She had heard about his friends down the valley. She had been hesitant, when she asked if she wanted to meet them. He had told her about them all, even a tigress like her called Mia.

"I wonder if she is as strong as I am?"

Suddenly, movement from under her could be felt. She looked down at the snow leopard, noticing he is beginning to wake up. She would still be on his stomach, when he looks up at her with his yellow amber eyes. She would smile at him.

"Morning Tai Lung"

"Morning Tigress, ehm why are you on my chest?"

Tigress would once again blush under her fur, and quickly gets off of him. She would sit down beside him, looking straight into his amber eyes.

"I am happy you decided to stay the night with me. I really hate when there is a storm"

"So Tigress? What are you going to do for this day of peace?"

She would look at the floor, before looking up at the snow leopard, who would be smiling at her.

"I would like to meet your friends, if possible"

Tai Lung would get up, offering her a paw, to pull her to her feet.

"Of course it's now, let's get some breakfast"

Down in the village, a tiger girl could not be more excited. Her best friend, Tai Lung was getting down from the Jade Palace today. She missed him. She missed his fur, his bare chest. Even his fluffy tail. Hers would be more firm compared to his. She had even found her lost flower, he had handed her at the ruined temple. She would also be scared though. Would he still be interested in her? Would he still find her interesting? Would he even wish to see her again?

"Of course he will, why wouldn't he? We're best friends. He even defended me... I don't think I ever thanked him properly"

She would giggle, when she came up to how to thank him for his actions, even getting a slight blush. How did he make her like this? Why did the thought of her best friend make her like this? Completely senseless. She would shrug it off. Guess I just like him very much.

Mia would stand down the thousand stairs, surrounded by her friends. The Shao Ling brothers, Ling and Lia, wearing her purple dress, but has decided it was time to follow a common sheep tradition. Put on way to much make-up in the belief it's very good looking. They would all look up the stairs, and notices that the snow leopard in question comes down the stairs, followed by a figure right behind him.

"Who is that beside him? Master Shifu?"

"Shifu is not that small, beside complete different clothes"

As they descended down the stairs, did Mia suddenly realize what stood beside Tai Lung. It was another tiger, to be precise a tigress. Mia would suddenly feel sad, had he found someone to replace her? Fear would grip her mind, yet she would stand firm and look as her favorite snow leopard arrived by the group.

"Tai! Long time since last we saw you! We have missed you! Want to go play with us!?"

The snow leopard would walk down the group of animals. He would answer each of them their questions as they pass him, and of course he would mention their changes.

"Lia, you look... Different, had your hair cut?"

The sheep girl would giggle at the snow leopard, waving one of her hooves at him.

"Naah, my mon just introduced me to the world of make-up"

Tai Lung would walk further down the steps, until stand on the very road of the village. He quickly walks over to Mia, and gives her a hug. Mia would hug him in return. Tigress would actually begin to look jealous and hurt from this. Mia would notice and be somewhat happy to see that. Meanwhile the snow leopard would break the hug and notices one special detail.

"You have found your flower!"

Mia would end up smiling. He noticed it, he actually noticed her flower.

"I found it where that pig grabbed me, a month ago… By the way, thank you for defending me that day"

Tai Lung would blush at this remembrance of his actions. He would turn away from Mia, and looks at Tigress who by now has exchanged a few looks with the Tai Lung's friends. He would motion for her to get closer.

"Now, everyone this is Tigress, like me a student of Kung Fu up at the Jade Palace. She is also the daughter of Master Shifu. Now, someone mentioned the river?"

The great group of children would storm down to the river. Ling and Tai Lung have of course making it into a race. Lia and Tigress have already started a conversation, Tigress finding the sheep very odd but also indeed funny.

"So? Boys like you more, if you wear more make-up?"

"Indeede, the more the merrier. All my mother said is, "Boys will be attracted to your look", so the more make-up the better look"

Soon enough the group of children would reach the river. Tai Lung reached it first, but nearly tripped by the bank of the river, only to be pushed by Ling, when he "accidently" bumped into the snow leopard.

"Splash!"

Soon enough giggle and laughter would follow. Tai Lung would resurface and be soaked. Luckily it was a warm summer day. An angered but playful snow leopard would get up from the water. He leaps at Ling and tosses the white rabbit into the river, soon jumping in after him. This action would make all of the other animals beside Lia, Mia and Tigress jump into the river. Neither of the two tigers could swim, and the sheep decided not to, as it would ruin her make-up. But soon enough Tigress felt like going in, so she sat by the bank, feet in the river.

"What is the matter? Don't you wish to join the others in the water?" Mia would stand beside Tigress, and looks down at the other tiger.

"I do, but I can't swim… what about you?"

Mia would shake her head. "No, I can't swim either. But perhaps all you need is a little push"

Before Tigress could reply, Mia would push her into the water. Mia would be of the belief that the river here was low. How wrong she was. Tigress was nowhere near able to reach the bottom if she had regained focus. She would quickly resurface shrieking out to the others.

"Help!"

All the other children would look in her direction. First to react is Tai Lung. He dives into the water, finding her sinking down beneath the water. Tigress still at conscious sees him and tries to hold out for him. He grabs her paw, and push from the river bottom, getting back up to the river bank. He would help her up unto the bank, looking at her concerned.

"What happened?"

Tigress would be out of breath. She would look over at Mia who looked shocked, that it turned out like this. Tigress would then look at Tai lung and hugs him, holding him firmly.

"You-you saved me Tai!"

She would look at him, in her hug and give him a slight kiss on the cheek. Tai Lung would end up stunned by this, but quickly regain himself.

"Tigress, what happened?"

Tigress would look over at Mia, who would look quite shocked and angry at Tigress before looking back at Tai Lung.

"I do not know, guess I just slipped… I really should learn how to swim"

Tai Lung would smile and chuckle at her. "Indeed you do!"

Tai Lung would break free of the hug, and helps Tigress to her feet, before walking for an more low section of the river, leading Tigress down into it. The tiger and snow leopard would seem to enjoy it. Tai Lung teaching Tigress how to swim, of course ends up in the snow leopard getting a very firm holding Tigress around him, but also lots of water when she tries.

Mia would look at this with a great dislike. Her plan had failed. Yes, she wished for Tigress to fall into the water. The meaning was that she should get up, get embarrassed from the low depth, and run home, now this happened. Mia sighed and decided to go home. The other children would notice and asks why, but she refuses to provide the answer and runs home, unaware that a certain snow leopard is right in her heel.

"Mia! Wait up!"

Mia would hear Tai Lung's voice and turns around facing the snow leopard. He would look at her sad. She would in return also end up sad because of this.

"Why are you leaving already? Is it because you can't swim?"

"No, I… I just felt thrashed… you seemed to be happier with that Tigress than with me"

Tai Lung looked shocked at her statement. Had he neglected his best friend? He would shake his head, much to the amusement for Mia.

"Why would I ever do that? You're my best friend Mia! Nothing can ever change that! Now, wish to go on explore with me like we used to a month ago"

Mia would smile at him, for suggesting this. She would of course accept.

"Of course, but what about Tigress?"

"Tigress? She will be fine with the others. She seemed to have turned a liking to Lia"

So, Tai Lung and Mia then rushed off into the unknown parts of the woods. Tigress would see this, having heard their conversation. She would first be sad, and then accept that she was his best friend. She returned to the others by the river. Indeed, she had turned a liking for Lia, she was funny.

So, this would be how each new start of the months would be, for the next ten years. Tai Lung would get closer to Tigress each year, but also maintain his friendship with Mia. Both tigers never looked upon each other again. If they did would it probably end up in claws. But Lia on the other hand, had seen Tigress more than she saw Mia.

Meanwhile, far to the north in the savage lands of Mongolia. Temujin khan of the Mongols would walk before the Gengki tribe. Temujin, would walk over to Timur Gengki, khan of the Gengki tribe.

Temujin, would be a tall snow leopard, more than two and half meter tall, his claws long and black as the night. He wears black leather from top to tail. In his hand a long spear..

Before him stands Timur, a white Siberian tiger of the most northern tribe. The last tribe he needed to unify all of Mongolia under his paw. But Timur is a strong opponent. He got all of northern Mongolia under his paw.

"If I make him loyal to me, will I be able to conquer Thi-dah alongside the Yungle Pass into Jin and Song"

The Siberian tiger looks at Temujin. He would listen to what this "Great Khan" would have to offer him.

"I have come before you, Timur of the Gengki tribe. I wish for you to join up with my horde, so we can conquer those who defy us our destiny in the middle kingdom!"

The snow leopard would look around on the tribesmen around him, then back at the tiger.

"Join me! And you will have all the riches, all the land and all the pleasure you and your men could ever desire!"

"A tempting offer, Temujin Khan of the Mongols. Now, what if I refuse?"

Temujin would look at the tiger straight in the eyes.

"Then by Tengri, will I personally challenge you, for leadership over the Gengki tribe"

The moment he stops speaking, the clouds would cover the entire sky. The entire plaza would be pitch black, making all the tribesmen scared. All but Temujin would be taking cover.

"See, Tengri lord of the Sky support me. Join me or feel his wrath"

The tiger would be shaken, and kneels down before Temujin. All his tribesmen do the same. That very moment would the sun return, lightening up the entire place. All would they fear the power of Temujin, Khan over all of Mongolia.

"Now! All of you! Ride to all corners of Mongolia! Gather all men and meet me at Xinghuang. We shall enter Thi-dah before the next moon. First Thi-Dah then Jin and atlast the entire middle kingdom!"

All the Mongols surrounding Temujin would raise their weapons, praising their great leader. Soon enough, he would bring these men to the imperial city of Thi-dah. The very place he had been put as a slave in his younger years. Revenge would finally be his, when he see Teemutai hanging in a rope on the walls.

**And that people, was chapter 4 of Decision: Game of fate. Now, I am sorry for the sudden time jump. I will if people wish for it, make another story, featuring Tigress, Tai Lung and of course Po, in the 10 years I skipped. Now review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Cya until next time!**


	5. Wrath of Tengri

**Hello, I once again bring you guys another chapter of Desicion: Game of fate. First off thank you all for your positive reviews. You have been very big aid in the cause and inspiration of this text. I must admit, at start I did not think I would ever make more than chap 2. Now! I am enjoying writing this, especially when I get your positive reviews. Now a few points I wish to say/answer before starting.**

**Yes, I know one of the Kung Fu masters in Legends of Awesomeness is a fish, but decided to forget her in here.**

**Wise tiger: indeed, Tigress is around 18 years now, Tai Lung 19.**

**Blazehunter64: generally thank you, and please do tell if this chapter ended up as you predicted.**

**-Gulefritz.**

Arrow is flying through the air, and hit their unfortunate targets. The Imperial city of Thi-Dah was under siege. The outer villages were on fire. The Mongols lay waste to anything on their way to the imperial palace, where Teemutai, the legendary warrior king of Thi-Dah sits. He would look over as the great army of mixed snow animals was getting closer and closer to the fortified city gates. He would laugh at them.

The Mongols has as Teemujin promised, crossed into Thi-Dah, and with great speed and ferocity annihilated all forms of resistance in less than a week. Town after town had fallen before the invading Mongol horde. All buildings, monasteries, and shrines everything, the Mongols came near they had burned to the ground, after taking what they please.

Most of the Thi-Dah army had tried to stop Temujin before he reached Nin-Dah, north of Chi-Dah. It had all turned out to be a bloody mistake for Thi-Dah. The army alongside all of their best troops, had made a headlong charge over the steppes towards the Mongol forces, only to stop dead in their tracks. Arrows had reduced their force from two thousand, to just over five hundred. Then, Timur and the Gengki Tribe strike. The Tiger led one thousand Mongols into an already won battle. The army of Thi-Dah, destroyed. The Tiger had claimed the commanders helmet and sword as a price for his victory. All his doubt about Teemujin had been misplaced, he knew what he talked about, when speaking about Thi-Dah weakness.

Now the Mongols, led by Temujin were advancing up the small villages, leading to the city. Behind him are fifteen rhino mercenaries, caring a ram. They charge all the way up to the city wall, together with snow leopard archers, who cover them with constant barrages of arrow on the walls. They begin to smash the ram against the gate. The mighty hits from the ram make visible effect immediately. By now all the mongols had reached the gate, ready to charge through it.

On the other side of the wall, one hundred water buffaloes had gathered with spears in hand and got ready to face the enemy on the other side. Soon enough the gate broke down. Spears flew though the now cracked door, and killed some of the guards. In return they would begin to fire their own volleys of arrows. Then everything would stop, right until.

"For Temujin! For Tengri!"

Then chaos broke out. Two hundred Mongols charged the buffaloes. Led by their mighty Khan fighting erupts. With one swipe Temujin cuts the throat of a buffalo, killing it on the spot. One of the others would try to avenge his fallen comrade, only to have his own body impaled by the snow leopards spear. Soon enough, they overwhelm the city guard and rush ahead for the imperial palace.

Before the stairs to the Palace, stands Teemutai. Teemutai, is a big gray water buffalo. His strength is legendary. He is known to have split a man by simply looking at him. His horns black as the night. His eyes are red as a new dawn. This was of course the old Teemutai years ago. Now he was an old man, who was still powerful, but not as near as in his youth.

He welcomes the advancing Mongols with a fist to their skulls, sending any attacker flying back, only to be crushed on the impact of nearby house walls. Timur was about to charge when Temujin arrives. He raises one paw and orders all his men to stop. He know it would be slaughter for them.

"Teemutai, finally I, Temujin of the Mongols can get my revenge for the torture you caused on me, and my people. Your reign, your legacy and your bloodline ends today"

The buffalo would charge the snow leopard. He raises his fists, trying to smash it into the snow leopard. Harnessing his feline speed and lower status, would Temujin quickly dodge the attack, and claws at the buffalo, before punching him in the side. Teemutai would try to strike back, with a hoof, only for the snow leopard to slip to the side and kick him in the stomach. He would begin to stagger. Temujin sees his opportunity. He leaps forward and claws him in the throat. The old king would walk a bit forward and backwards before finally falling to the ground.

"Bring him to the walls; hang him from the highest post, for all of Thi-dah to see what happen when you defy Tengri"

Meanwhile, the heir of Thi-Dah prince Teemutai the young, would be sneaking out of Thi-Dah. The Buffalo would be smaller than his father, and also less experienced in anything. His fur would be blue, and his muscles can be seen. He may be younger than his father, but he is also stronger. But he is no madman. He, together with all the refugees he can find flee from the city. They head straight for the Yungle Pass. They would try to see if they can reach the Kingdom of Jin. They knew they were safe for the time there.

Inside the palace of Thi-Dah, Temujin followed by Timur walks around the conquered palace. Behind both felines walk fifteen Mongols, all holding spears. Both of them are discussing their next move.

"We should press for the Yungle pass immediately." Timur is very eager to prove himself before Temujin, fearing the wrath of Tengri. "This way we can put a wedge between both kingdoms south of us"

"The Jin and Song will never support each other in our wars. Emperor Sung-lee of the Song still sees, like his predessessors the Jin as their property, and their lands. Meanwhile Emperor Ling of the Jin defend his empire's indepence, by promoting the writings of Wei Fung, and of course Kung Fu masters, such as Oogway of the Jade palace"

Now the snow leopard would look directly at the tiger.

"Song, is the biggest target, but I dare say Jin is strongest. We shal indeed head for the Yungle pass immediately, and afterwards will you, lead our vanguard into Jin"

The Tiger would nod at the snow leopard. He would bow before him, accepting the mission given by the great khan. The tiger would head straight for the gates of Thi-Dah. He would gather his tribe. He would take the pass, and attack Jin, before the end of the week.

Long to the south, one red panda is sitting on a stone playing on a bamboo staff. Suddenly, everything goes from peace, to fighting. Out of nowhere, a white monkey had jumped and tried to hit the panda, while a snake together with a mantis attacked from earth height. From the air, one crane would fly down fast. Shifu would quickly dash from each of the attacks from his students. Soon enough, he begins to retaliate. The monkey attacks to confident and gets smacked in the stomach by the red panda. The avian goes in from behind, while the mantis and viper jump at the same time. The panda only dodge, having all three crashes into each other. Shifu looks at them all disappointed, before he nearly receives a paw to the back. Behind him stands Tigress, aiming to hit him, primarily to distract while a certain snow leopard leap from a nearby tree. Shifu quickly senses the snow leopard, but is unable to deflect it fast enough. He receives a hit to the jaw by the snow leopard, much to the surprise by all around them, even the snow leopard.

The snow leopard would soon enough stop in his tracks, and stands looking at Shifu. Unfortunately for far too long, not seeing the red panda charge at him, kicking him in his stomach, sending him flying straight into the tree he jumped from.

"You should know, one attack is far from enough to beat your opponent"

He would look at his other students still lying in one big pile.

"Monkey to fast, Viper to slow, Mantis more ferocity, Crane more speed, Tigress less dependency on Tai Lung"

Soon enough, Zeng rushes out to Master Shifu. He tells him that Oogway wish to talk to him. Shifu decide to give the students some time off.

A lot of events have happened the last ten years. Oogway have allowed other people to join the Jade Palace. All have their own story, which prove their scholarship. Meanwhile, Tai Lung has increased a lot in size. He is now near two meter high. His muscles all visible, the training has indeed paid off on this snow leopard.

In Kung Fu, he is ahead of the other students, scroll wise. He has mastered around six hundred scrolls, while the others have nearly rounded hundred, beside Tigress who are at two hundred. The other clearly see the superiority of the snow leopard and when on mission, is led by the spotted feline.

The attraction of the Snow leopard has also increased for two certain tiger's. Mia and Tigress's little girl crushes on the snow leopard has evolved into love for the snow leopard. But this fight, so far seems to be on where Tigress got an advantage. Her long time with the snow leopard and common interest in Kung Fu makes many moments of attention possible.

"What do you think Master Oogway wish to talk with Shifu about?"

Monkey would ask the remaining of the ferocious six. None would have a chance.

"I do not know, but I think I will use this free day in the village"

The snow leopard would begin to walk for the stairs, quickly followed by Tigress.

"I will join you, haven't been down there for weeks"

As both felines descend down into the village, the remaining four students just look at them as they go. Only Viper knew of the tiger's emotions about the leopard.

Down in the village, Mr. Ping works hard in his noodle shop. Po has after talking with Tai Lung decided to work down in the noodle shop. The panda would turn out to be a natural cook.

"Impressive, never thought about mixing garlic with noodles like that" Ping would say, looking at the panda.

"Thank you, I just decided I wanted to try something new and well, this happened"

Both goose and panda would laugh, and serves the remaining customers. Since Po joined Ping, has many more customers arrived at the noodle shop. Only bad thing is that Po is a idiot in Mahjong. Ping has tried to teach him but he loses each time. Tigress and Tai Lung decided that the noodle shop would be a good lunch place.

"Hey dad, Hey Po"

"Hello Son, Hello master Tigress, your usual?"

The snow leopard would nod. Their usual would primarily consist of rice, salmon and shrimps. This is one of Po's ideas, after having seen Tai Lung's great love to fish. Po had once stood between Tai Lung and a bowl of shrimps and rice. He would never do that again.

Meanwhile up in the Jade palace. Shifu walks into the great hall, finding Master Oogway on top of his staff. He walks up to his master, bowing before him.

"You send for me master, anything wrong?"

The turtle would smile at the red panda. "Does something need to be wrong for an old turtle to ask to see one of his friends?"

"So nothing is wrong?"

"I did not say that" the turtle would begin to get down from his staff and looks at Shifu.

"Thi-Dah has fallen before the Mongols led by Temujin, known as the Great Khan, Tengri's physical wrath" the turtle would point at the painting of a flame.

"Soon enough, he will send his hordes to our Kingdom. He needs to cross the Yungle Pass, and thousands of Thi-Dah refugees are fleeing through the pass. Now, I wish for you to send the ferocious six, to the pass to join up with Vachir"

The red panda would nod at his master.

"Of course master Oogway, how long do you think we have before they reach the pass?"

The turtle would chuckle and turns at the panda.

"They have already reached it"

The panda would look stunned and rushes out to find the others. He tells them all to pack their stuff, they were all leaving in the morning. All looked busy out of a sudden, and when Tai Lung returned to the palace together with Tigress, did they both look confused until explanations were give. Soon enough they all packed up their things. They would leave at dawn.

Later that night, a storm had formed over the valley. Some called this a sign from the gods. But this angered Tigress a lot. Now she couldn't get the sleep she needed for the trip north. She would still be afraid of the lightning, but she has learned to not cry though. She would lay on her pillow, until her door slighty opens. In comes Tai Lung. He looks at her and smiles.

"I thought I might look after you, considering your last experience with lightning"

He would laugh at her at a low sound; she would be glaring at first before, motioning him to sit down beside her. She would look at him, lighted up from the flash of light outside. Then one big boom would come straight above the palace, making tigress seek Tai Lungs body for well embrace. She would hug him, he returns the favor. They both look at each other. Then another Boom and Tigress needs somehow to get away from the storm and ends up kissing the leopard on the lips. They would stay like that for some time, before pulling back both looking at each other and blush.

"Well… that was unexpected" Tigress would say, but she did not hide the purr behind her words, clearly not showing any form of distaste.

Tai Lung still looks shocked at her. He had never felt like this. He felt happy, harmonious. He regained himself and smiled at her.

"Wish for me to stay here the night? So you can get you mind away from the storm?"

She would smile at him and hugs him. Soon enough both fall asleep, tigress lying on top of the snow leopard.

But none of them have any idea of what they are running into these next days. They have no idea what they will face in the Yungle pass.

**Well, that was chapter 5 of Decision: Game of fate. Now please tell me what you liked and review. Until next time guys!**


	6. To the Pass!

**Gulefritz here.**

**Once again, thank you guys your positive reviews. All this positivity makes me want to continue with the story! Thank you all!**

**Blazehunter64: well, I will not say anything on this matter because of chance for ruining, but I certainly will be making such a chapter later on in this story. Of course I give the warning for the M part.**

**Tigergirl713: Thank you for your positive review, and I guess I do not need to ask you who Tai Lung should end up with **

**Now, we will start where the other chapter ended.**

To the pass!

Viper would lie on her stomach in her room. She can't sleep, primarily because of the thunder. She know that Tigress is afraid of lightning and decide to go look at her. The moment she opens her door, she sees the tail of a certain leopard close the door into Tigress's room. The viper would be surprised and look puzzled. Soon enough she hear small laughter.

"Guess she finally turned told him"

Then one big flash lighten up their room. All viper see is their siluethes hugging and kissing each other. She would blush from this scene and slither back to her own room. She decided she would try to sleep anyway. They got a long way ahead of them.

The next morning. The gong rang and all students woke up to greet their master. What were out of the ordinary are two felines coming from the same door. Both felines would end up blushing seeing the reaction of the remaining members of the ferocious six. Master Shifu would clear his throat to catch his students attention.

"Guess you two had a good night"

The others would begin to laugh at the felines reaction, Tai Lung going as far as to try to block his view with his tail.

"Now, get you things, you will all move for the Yungle Pass at once!"

Soon enough, they all gather their things and head down the stairs to the jade palace. All the villagers would look as their defenders walk down the long steps. They would all bow and say their names as they pass by. All did they knew that they were going to the Yungle pass to defend it from the Mongols of Temujin, and protect the refugees.

"Master Monkey"

"Master Viper"

"Master Crane"

"Master Mantis"

"Master Tigress"

"Master Tai L-"

"SON!" Ping, the old goose would storm out, hugging his son stopping him in his track. The goose is only able to hug him around the waist, his head against his stomach. The snow leopard would of course return the favor.

"Come back in one piece Tai.. please come back!" the goose would be unable to keep back his tears, and soon they fall down.

"Of course I will dad"

"If he does not, will I make sure he gets back"

The voice and laughter of Tigress could be heard. The goose would look at her and smile.

"It will be lonely without you here"

"Lonely? What do you mean? You got Po, Miss Wu, the entire village. Besides, it will not be long dad. I will probably be back within the month"

The goose would let go. But just the moment he lets go, the scent and soft hug of Miss Wu reach him. She on the other hand, force the snow leopard down, looking him over from top to toe, or more like chin to chin.

"Look at how big you've become. Feels like yesterday I taught Ping to shift your clothing… Now, you're on your way to defend the kingdom… time fly fast"

The snow leopard would smile at the sheep. She was like an aunt to him.

"Thank you Miss Wu. It does indeed"

The sheep would let him go. The Snow leopard walks down the street with the rest of the six and finds his friends. the now grown up Shaolin rabbits, Ling, Lia and of course Mia.

"Come back safe spot fur!" the tree rabbits would yell at him in unison.

"Give those Mongols a beating Tai!" very encouraging words from Lia, the overpainted sheep.

Tai Lung would feel a soft scent, and a very soft fur. Before he could react Mia had walked up to the snow leopard and hugged him. Fearing it ends up in tears like his father, do he begins to reassure he will be back before the month. Or so he intended to.

"Don't worry Mia, I will be back befo-"

Tai Lung would be cut short in his sentence, as he feels the soft lips of the tiger against his own. The snow leopard stunned at first, but ends up kissing back on the tiger. This would of course end up making both of them caress each other's fur, but only make a very jealous and angry Tigress. They would break apart only capable of looking at each other. Both are they smiling very happily.

"Come back in one piece Tai… please"

Before he can say a word, the remaining members of the six, but primarily Tigress would pull the leopard with them.

"Of course he will. Now come on lover boy!"

"Please, look after my dad!"

The leopard would yell the last part out to the tiger as he is dragged away. Soon enough the six gets out of the valley walking on the thread of hope. It's called such, because it brings hope, that the citizens of the valley will be let in peace because of it being impossible to march an army across this bridge.

After hours of marching the group deside to stop for a quick break. The snow leopard would look around, searching for some water. The others beside Tigress and Viper would talk about people in the valley. The tiger and snake would have a more… personal conversation.

"Are you alright Tigress?"

"Why would I not be alright?" the irritation and hate in her voice is unmissable.

"Well, your love just kissed another tiger in the village" the snake would get closer to the tiger, which in fact looks down at the ground.

"I am just so confused… I do not know what to do!... I like him a lot. I have always done since we were children, but he has always been more attached to Mia Dong than me… maybe I should just give up?"

The tiger would receive one big slap from the snake. This action and sound makes an echo, making the males look at her of course the snake has not seen this.

"Then you do not love him! Love is what you fight for! Girl! Fight for him! Fight for him so he will be yours and not this Mia's leopard, if you give in do you not like Tai Lung at all!"

Tiger, Mantis, Crane and Monkey would all have their jaws hanging down at the outburst and words of the snake, who would blush from all this attention. Monkey is the first to say something.

"So? Tigress like Tai Lung?, as in Like like"

All eyes goes to the Tiger, who would have a blush from the question but answers none the less.

"Yes, yes I do"

"Really! That is great… but didn't he just ki-"

"Yes he did, now let us nor bring it up again shall we?" Viper would quickly interrupt Monkey.

They would all nod and gather up their things. Soon enough the snow leopard returns with what would be a bucket of water, carried by his tail and all right paw. The others would look skeptically at this.

"Need aid with those buckets Tai Lung?"

"No, I am fine. Shall we get going?"

After days and days of marching, they reached the mountains of Thi-Dah. The Pass would lead to the Yungle Crossroad, where Jin and Song and Thi-Dah unite. Here the ferocious six encountered thousands of refugees. But something odd has been going on. So far all refugees has either run in fear or glared at the snow leopard as he passes them. One even threw a stone at him, hitting him in the neck. The snow leopard would glare at the rabbit who threw the stone, making him run in fear. The snow leopard would be curious, but also afraid of this reaction so far. Soon enough they reach the Anvil of the Heaven camp. Two rhinos with spears would stop them.

"No trespassers, especially you!"

Both rhinos would point at the snow leopard. This would make him angry and answers back angered.

"I am master Tai Lung of the Jade Palace! I and the rest of the ferocious six has been send by Master Oogway of the Jade Palace to aid you in the evacuation and defence of the Yungle pass!"

Both Rhinos would be shocked at this. They had of course not recognized the masters, and quickly removed their spears letting them in.

"Vachir is in the big tent in the middle"

The ferocious six would enter the command tent. Inside is Vachir and Teemutai the younger, Prince of the now sacked Thi-Dah. They would be discussing until someone makes them look at the entrance.

"When do you think we will be able to retake Thi-Dah commander?"

"Retake! Are you mad! They annihilated your father's army in less than two days, and now they have bleed me one hundred of my own! We're lucky I still hold the pass as it is! What is it!"

Both Rhino and Water buffalo would look up at the ferocious six. Vachir of course recognize the masters of the Jade Palace. Teemutai on the other hand looks furious. He points one hand at the snow leopard.

"What is that filthy Mongol doing here? More important why isn't he in chains? Don't your guards know how to bind down men! Why is he even here? To offer peace for the Khan?"

Vachir would stop the prince in his accusing talking.

"Prince Teemutai, this is the ferocious six, masters of Kung Fu from the Jade Palace, the "Mongol" is Tai Lung, strongest member of the Jade Palace beside Master Oogway"

Teemutai would give Tai Lung an questioning look.

"He looks more of a Mongol than a Kung Fu master to me. Nevertheless I will not have my people defended by one of the enemy!"

"If you do, then Temujin will kill you, your men and the rest of your people. Now, we're only here to defend them and the lands of Jin"

The snow leopard would say this, and cause the glare of the water buffalo. It looks like steam comes out from his ears and nose nostrils.

Vachir would deside now is the moment to end this conversation before someone lies dead on the ground, and he knows who that would be.

"Now, Prince Teemutai, we need all the aid we can get to defend the Pass. Beside you do not have authority in these lands. Jiang, show the ferocious six their tents, they must be tired from their long trip up here"

One of the rhinos would lead them all to two tents. The males in one, the females in another. Both groups would let out their things.

"Well that was an interesting start" Monkey would say.

"Indeed. Very interesting"

"And why is it, that this prince accuse you for everything?"

"I don't know"

The talking would continue for hours until the males decide to go to bed. Meanwhile Tigress had decided to leave her tent to get a better look of the surrounding area. Prince Teemutai would at this moment leave the command tent, only to look at tigress licking his lips.

"Well, well, I do not think I saw you amongst the six… I apology for my earlier behavior, master tigress"

Tigress would look at the water buffalo confused. Why is he suddenly nice?

"Well, I am not the one you should apology to"

"You mean that Mongol? His people destroyed mine!"

"and now he is here to defend them… he is not like those brutes"

"Hmm, time will tell… So, does such a beauty like you have a man?"

Tigress would look shocked at his question, and looks away. She would think before finally giving the bull an answer.

"No, I do not"

"Well, well why is that? How come such a beautiful feline is without a mate?"

Teemutai would get closer to her. She would shiver and walks back slightly.

"Because, I have not decided yet" That was a lie, but of course he did not know.

"A shame"

With that he forced his mouth against hers. Just that moment, Tai Lung looks out from his tent and sees Tigress body covered by the pull looking like they are kissing. He would be broken. Had she decided to be with the buffalo who they just meet? Why would he care though, was it because of the kiss yesterday. Monkey, Mantis and Crane had joined, all hanging the jaws. They would look as the snow leopard goes back into the tent and lies in the corner, obviously looking sad.

"This suck" mantis would say to the rest, out of here range of the leopard.

All of them pull back their heads. Meanwhile Tigress force herself free from the prince and decides to punch him straight in the face. He would fly back, and lands in well… where the guards leave their droppings. He looks at her stunned, before chuckling.

"Guess I deserved that!"

Tigress would rush inside. Viper notices this, and tries to get the tiger to talk. She tells everything, which makes the snake snow clear sign of hatred.

"That pig!"

The tiger would nod at lie down on her pillow and blanket. She uses the blankets as an extra pillow. She did not need it because of her fur. Viper on the other hand, was freezing. She tried to figure out a way to stay warm, but Tigress decided to let the snake get her blankets. This would do the trick and she would fall asleep. Soon enough Tigress followed her example and felt asleep.

Meanwhile not far to the north, the biggest force ever to have set foot in this region prepared to attack. Timur had gathered most of the Gengki and Juhman tribe. They all gathered around their great leader, only beaten by the Great Khan himself.

"Tribesmen! Tonight we honour Lord Tengri of the Sky! Tonight we honour our ancestor! Tonight! We honour our lord and master Khan Temujin, Khan of the Mongols!"

Loud roar of support and praise can be head. The tiger resumes his speech.

"Tonight! We begin the conquest of those who tried to defy us hundreds of years ago! Now! We march! Now we begin the conquest of the middle Kingdom! We begin the conquest and annihilation of Jin and Song!"

Soon enough battle cries can be heard. All the Mongols would raise their weapons cheering the tiger.

"Tonight! The end of the Jin begins! For Genghis Khan! For the Mongol Empire! And for Tengri!

With that, the entire Mongol army, more than you can count charged the pass into the way leading to Jin. The battle for the Yungle pass had begun.

**Well guys, that was chapter 6 of Decision: Game of fate. Thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Seeya next time! **

**p.s. any ideas, anything you liked/disliked please review and tell me what I should improve or what I should continue with.**

**Last note: I am going to make a story for the 10 years of Tai Lung's life I skipped, and of course the life of Temujin leader of the Mongols. But this is stories for when this story is done.**


	7. Battle of the Yungle Pass

**Gulefritz: *Wave paw* seems we're at it again people.**

**I am sorry and I apologies for this late chapter. The days just flew by! **

**Blazehunter64: Thank you for your review! It's continuous support from people like you that make me want to continue this story.**

**Tigergirl713: Perhaps, perhaps. Is an idea worth considering I guess. Glad you like my story development!**

**We continue from where last chapter ended**

The battle of the Yungle Pass.

All is peace and quiet for the defenders of the Yungle pass. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening. Not even a single insect can be heard. Some of the guards even play the good game of fight, wrestling in the dirt. Others would be sleeping. All would they relax and believe nothing is wrong.

During the night, a fog had appeared over the pass, completely surrounding the defenders. They would all think this a good sign. A fog means no line of sight. No line of sight no arrows. No arrows, no attack.

But, suddenly the ground begins to shake. First believing it to be an earthquake, before realizing they do not happen this far to the north. One of the rhinos would look in direction of Mongolia. He sees nothing because of the night, combined with the fog. He would press his eyes harder, trying to figure out what is shaking the earth, then realization hits him, like a boulder. Almost to confirm his discovery yelling can be heard.

"For Tengri!"

The guard would run to the nearby bell, ringing it making echo throughout the entire pass. Waking and alerting all.

"To arms! To arms! The Mongols are here! The Mongols are here!"

The sleeping guards would wake up and forms a line, greeting the Mongol horde. This action stopped their advance, for the moment. Soon enough there is casualties on both sides. Rhinos and snow leopard would lie on the ground. But what started as a charge seems to be an endless wave of invaders. One hundred, five hundred, thousand maybe two thousand, no one could say how many were going for their camp. Aslong as the eye can go down the pass, more and more animals are pouring into the battle for the pass.

The gong of the camp would ring. One of the Rhinos had rushed for the bell, sending a loud echo throughout the pass. The sound reaches the commanding tent, where more Rhinos are preparing to aid their brethren. Vachir and the ferocious six gets out of their tents, listening. The snow leopard is the first to open his mouth.

"What is going on?"

"The alarm gung has been rung; the Mongols are attacking the pass"

"Let's get moving then!"

Vachir and the six rushes for the pass alongside other rhinos. Behind them Teemutai watch as they rush for the pass. Beside him stands other water buffaloes, the royal guard of Thi-Dah. They also move for the pass, but no rush.

The Six and Vachir reach the Anvil of the Heaven camp, finding it in chaos. Burning corpses lying everywhere, primarily rhinos. The battle still rage on in the camp, but it's clear that the Mongols got the upper paw. The six and other reinforcement charge into the fray. The six would jump into the middle of the Mongol horde.

One Mongol yelled as he charged at Tai Lung. Spear raised he aimed straight for the stomach of the snow leopard. But he only got as close as the leopard paws could reach. Tai Lung had deflected and splintered the spear with his palm, leaving the Mongol stunned, frightened and flying back into another advancing Mongol, because of the counter-attack from the leopard. Another Mongol would try his luck with the snow leopard, only to be kicked in the chest, facing the same fate as his comrade.

The other members of the six would manage their attackers. Mantis even uses one of the Mongols as a hitting bat, hitting and throwing a Mongol at others. But the endless numbers of Mongols would begin to overwhelm them all. The Rhinos was on the verge of retreat, the six fatigued.

"Back! Retreat!"

Vachir would yell out to all the rhinos around him. All the rhinos of the Anvil of the Hammer would retreat. Leaving only the six at the pass. The six looks at each other sweating.

"Should we do the same?"

"How?" Monkey would say "We will never make it!"

With no words, Tai Lung would charge ahead into the still endless wave of Mongols. The remaining of the six would look shocked, and about to go after, only receiving yells from the snow leopard.

"Go! I will hold them back"

They would all look stunned, some refuses to listen, but are unable to stop him before he rushes into the great group of Mongols. But just as they reach the anvil of heaven camp, they find Teemutai and his guard.

"Teemutai! What are you doing here?!"

"Ending this battle. Is anyone but you left back there?"

"No one but Tai Lung and what do you mean end the battl-"

Before anyone can say anything, Teemutai lowers his hand, and an arrow on fire flies through the sky, hitting the mountainside where explosives planted by Teemutai's men and the Anvil. The entire mountain side would fall down, stones landing everywhere in the pass.

Tai Lung is fighting in the middle of the Mongol horde, spinning around on his toe, kicking all who gets close enough in their head. He decides to pounce on one of the Mongols, hitting him in the stomach, thus sending him out. Suddenly his attention is caught to his right. A massive explosion and hundreds of tons of stone is coming down their way. A regular retreat has begun. All are they fleeing to get away from the stones. But they would all be to slow. One big dust cloud is formed. The cloud lifts and all visible is banners from the anvil and corpses, sticking out of the dirt.

On the other side of the rock slide, the remaining of the ferocious six look, at the rubble. They look at where their best member and friends now lie, beneath meters and meters of rubble, because of one water buffalo and his explosives. Tigress is clearly shocked in hurt; tears are falling down her cheeks. She walks up to the rocks, and finally breaks down in front of her friends. her subjugated cry of sorrow can clearly be heard.

"Is- is he rea-ally gone?" Monkey would be the one speaking.

No one would answer him. Commander Vachir would approach them from behind. He saw the great sacrifice of the snow leopard. He walks up to the tiger by the rock wall, putting a fist on her shoulder.

"At least he died in honor; he died in the defense of the people"

The tiger would look up at the rhino. She would open her mouth, when a certain water buffalo would arrive, clearly looking pleased in his work. His royal guard by his side, he speaks so the rest can hear his words.

"Well, that sure ended the Mongols invasion of Jin! And at nearly no loss at all"

"No loss at all! We lost half of the anvil! And one of the empire's greatest Kung fu masters!"

Vachir is the one yelling at Teemutai, the buffalo only looks at the rhino and looks at him with a glare.

"Those members of the anvil, were nothing but mere peasents! And this "kung fu master" was nothing but a filthy, stupid Mongol. He is where he belongs. Under this rubble with the rest of his peo-"

Before Teemutai ends his sentence, Tigress jumps at the buffalo. She lands a kick in his stomach, tripping him over. She lands on him and gives him three punches to the face. The now bleeding buffalo, would look at her scared.

"Don't you ever! And I say ever dishonor Tai Lung, or the Anvil! They sacrificed themselves for your ass! They held on so you and your people could get into Jin! Now all you do is dishonor their bravery! You're nothing but a filthy Thi-Dah prince, worth nothing besides arrow fodder for the Mongol archers!"

The others would rush to Tigress, pulling her off the scared buffalo. Teemutai gets up.

"But, he is still dead" with that he and the royal guard leaves, or more like flee from the wrath of the tiger.

Vachir and the now ferocious five would move back to their camp. The ferocious five had decided to leave for the Jade Palace the same day, pronouncing Tigress as their leader. They all give one last bow before the way leading to the rockslide as a last honor to the snow leopard's sacrifice.

"Wonder how Master Shifu and Oogway will react?" Mantis is the one speaking. The reply he receives is one he had not expected.

"I wonder how Mia Dong, or his Father Ping would react" Viper is the one speaking, clearly showing that this is not a topic to be discussed, by the sound of her voice.

Tigress has been silent all day. She can't forget him. She can't forget the moment she has had with the leopard. All these moments, and now he is gone. Gone forever, her first and most intense crush, dead because of her failure! Never again, she would train herself to near breaking point if needed, but she will avenge her fallen... lover.

Meanwhile, Timur walks up before the rockslide. He inspect and conclude that this way is from now on sealed. Behind him, the steps of Temujin can be heard. He looks at the Tiger in a questioning and curious way.

"Didn't I ask you to invade Jin?"

"Genghis Khan! They, they blow the pass, while their champions held us here!, it will take a lifetime to get through this!"

"There are other ways into Jin, Timur, now gather the men! You will invade Song instead!"

Just as the snow leopard turns, sounds of moving stone can be heard. Behind them, the rubble of stone moves, and out comes a bloody, dusty and also spotted paw. Soon an arm then the body of a snow leopard. Tai Lung sees the two infront, snarl but faints.

"Well, well isn't this the one who held us in the pass!" Timur would raise his claw to end the snow leopard, but is stopped by the Khan.

"Bring him to my tent, and treat his wounds. I have other plans for this one"

The tiger looks puzzled but nods.

"As you wish, Genghis Khan"

**Sorry for this short chapter. Decided to end it here before I spoiled the next chapter. Review and tell me if you hated or disliked it. now cya until next time *wave paw***


	8. Aftermatch of the Yungle pass battle

**Gulefritz here *Waves paw***

**Long time no read huh. Just didn't feel like continuing for some time but now I have decided to continue the story. That or be bop'ed senceless!**

Aftermath of the Yungle pass battle.

The snow is falling slowly down upon the earth of Mongolia. These lands receive much snow during the winter, but for most is it average amount. The land is frozen nearly all the time. Just on the other side of the Yungle pass, in the empire of Song, Temujin has established his command post, in the small city of Feng-uang. The Mongols has taken over most of the bordering area, expanding their own domain to the hearth land of China.

Feng-Uang had been quite the populated city before Temujin and his mongol horde arrived. The city blooming from trade, monasteries filled with far away treasures and pieces of art made out of jade. In the outlying hills were dousins of mines, collecting stone and jade for the building itself. The city itself lies around a hill. In the middle of the city is one of China's biggest monasteries. It rise high above the ground, showing it majestic jade coloured walls, it's oak pillars and silk windows.

The city was defended by two hundred Elephants, and five hundred wolves. Lead by the mighty Leng Song, prince and heir to the empire's throne. They were confident that they could beat back the Khan. How horrible wrong they were. Feng-uang has been surrounded and a siege had started. Soon the food supplies were spend, and the people begged for mercy, begged for Temujin to break the siege so they could gather whatever food they needed. So, the people rioted against the Song. They outnumbered the guards heavily and opened the gates allowing the Mongols to enter the city. They had no idea what nightmare they had just let inside.

The Mongols swarmed the city. They slaughtered the remaining guards. When the guards were dead, and the Prince captured, did hell break loose. Teemujin was furious that the people had simply let him in, they had betrayed their lord. He might be brutal, but such kind of disobedience can only be treated one way, with the sword and fire.

And so, the Mongols stormed the living quarters of the city. They stole whatever riches they could find. Men were slaughtered on the street, women taken into captivity, children forced to be slaves and perhaps future warriors of the mighty Khan's army. Soon, the city was ablaze. Nothing of the peasant part of the city survived the Mongol onslaught.

Their Khan, Teemujin, as his mortal name is. He indeed was the mighty of the mightiest. He was the wrath of Tengri. He had promised them conquest, riches and pleasantries beyond their wildest imagination. He had promised that his people, the forgotten nomads of the plains to the north, would one day conquer those who saw them as mindless savages. He had spoken all this, and he has been right from the start. It's as if Tengri speaks through him.

And then, his men began calling him a new name. No longer Genghis Khan, he was great but this was not sufficient. No, they began to call him Djenghis Khan, ruler of the stars, for so he was. He had visioned the weakness of the Song. He had led them into victory and victory. He is the wrath of Tengri in body.

On each side of the street of Feng-uang, mongols stood, spears raised to praise their Khan. In the middle of the street walked Djenghis Khan, flanked by Timur. Behind them the warriors who had charged the city. They were all walking for the Buddhist temple in the middle of the city. In the temple, one of his most important prisoners ever sits tied. Prince Leng Song, heir to the imperial throne of Song. By killing him will he efficiently end the Song dynasty. Emperor Sung Song Is to old to have a new child, and all his other sons are dead. This would be a terrible blow to the Song Empire.

Teemujin enters the monastery, looking at the prince, grinning at the humiliating sight. Leng Song is a rhino. When first encountered, he wore golden silk clothes, and had a ring around his horn. Now, all he wears is some brown underwear.

"See, how the mighty has fallen before the brutes of the north" Teemujin encroach the Rhino. "How will your elderly father react, when I send your head in a basket, showing him that his time as regent over the south is over"

The Rhino would look at the Khan, and spits in his face, glaring at the snow leopard.

"My father will fight to the last drop of blood. If not he will, then the people of the Song shall find a new leader and throw you back to the mountains where you belong!"

Teemujin would use one of his paws to remove the spit. He then backhands the rhino.

"Your people's time has come! My men shall burn down every town, every village, every monastery until they finally submit to the might of my horde!"

Then, Teemujin pulls out his sword. With one long swipe he decapitate the rhino. In one swing separating head from body. His men quickly move in to remove the body. The snow leopard points at one of his men, who immediately stand at attention.

"Bring the head to Nanjing. Make sure the old emperor get this"

The Mongol nodded and took the head. He quickly left the room, leaving the Khan alone with Timur. The snow leopard turns and looks at Timur.

"Come"

While the snow leopard and tiger goes to whatever they decided, does the ferocious six, or what is left of it, return to the Valley of Peace. All five masters look down sad into the ground as they enter the city. From their bruises is it clearly they have been fighting, and did not wish to rest before returning to the village. As they enter, all villagers look cheerful, until finally counting the numbers of the masters.

A pig walks up to the five master, asking the question obvious on everyone's mind.

"What has happened to Master Tai Lung?"

That exact moment, Ping and Mia pops out their head from the noddle shop, hearing the snow leopards name. Both are they holding a bowl of noodles, eating lunch when the masters arrived.

"He…" the words were like stone for Tigress, who decided to reply to the pig. "He fell in the Yungle Pass. He sacrif-"

**Crash!**

Both bowls of noodles, held by the tiger and goose fell to the ground. Mia looked shocked, tears already falling down her cheeks, hearing that her crush had been killed. She retreated into the noodle shop, up onto the leopards old room. Meanwhile the goose could not hold anything back.

"Please! Do say you're joking! He, he can't be! Please! Tell me you're joking!"

All five masters would look at the crying goose in silence, before looking down on the ground.

The goose would break down into crying. He slams his hands into the ground, yelling out his cries of sorrow for all of the village to hear.

"Why! Why does the gods hate me so much! Why! Why! Tai Lung!"

He would keep up the crying. All the villagers could do was look at him in sympathy, unable to do anything to mend the goose's hearth. The master decided that now was the time to return to the Jade Palace. When they reached the top, both grandmasters of the Jade Palace stood there waiting. Having heard Ping's cry of sorrow, they knew what had happened. No one said anything.

Later that evening, the citizens of the valley gathered. They had all gathered outside the village under a tree. This specific tree was the tree Tai Lung had found the flower which he had given Mia years ago. Here they had made a stone with an inscription.

"_In memory of Tai Lung Ping, guardian of the Valley of peace. He will always be missed by those near him, fell in the battle of the Yungle pass against the Mongol horde. May his soul finally find peace"_

All besides Mia and Tigress had decided to leave the stone. Both tigers looked at each other, then down at the stone. They had both loved the same snow leopard, and now that snow leopard was gone. None of them knew what to do. This was a wound none of them, would allow to be mend. Both of them turned around simultaneously and left the stone, without looking at each other.

**Well people, that was chapter 8. Sorry for the very late chapter, some of you propably thought I had ended the story right? You were wrong! I will aim to be done with the next chapter by the weekend. Tell me what you liked, disliked and if there is something you wish cleared out. Until then. See ya!**

**P.S. remember to review!**


	9. The Chagatai, Gengis, Genkits and Merkit

**Hello people. Once again it's time for another chapter of Decision: Game of fate. **

**I thought as Temujin plays one of the major roles of the story; why not hear some of the background behind the snow leopard?**

**Tigergirl713: I am not a supporter of spoilers, so I am afraid you will have to wait to find out, but I can say, will be dramatic.**

**Blazehunter64: Never considered that approach. I guess Tigress would charge down south or where ever he says he is, alone or not. Mia on the other hand would probably do the same, just not as efficient.**

**Overall I am sorry for the late update, had more work in school that I thought I would.**

The Chagatai, Gengis, Genkits and Merkits.

Tai Lung would slowly begin to wake up. The first thing he does is pressing his paw against his head. He got an enormous headache. Sun light is shining straight into the face of the snow leopard. He looks down, and notices he is wrapped in by a blanket. He looks at his hands and arms and notices they are bandaged from shoulder to arm. Then he realized the pain he is in, not big but it's there. He looks around the room, he got no idea where he is, and it looks like some sort of healing tent. Around him lies wounded Mongol soldiers being treated, but what he did not expect was seeing the villagers here as well, being treated by Mongol soldiers. Why would a savage people treat those they are subjugating? Before he could think about it, does one of the soldiers, an elder snow leopard, stand beside him, wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"Seems you finally woke up" the unknown warrior says, eyeing the wounded snow leopard over. "You sure took a beating in the Yungle pass"

Tai lung would be unable to speak. He simply looks at the soldier, unable to form any kind of word. Why would they treat those they seek harm! Tai Lung decides he wish to ask him that, but the answer is given beforehand, but not by the soldier in front.

"Do you honestly believe we're savages?"

The voice comes from no other than Temujin. He walks up to where Tai Lung lies. The soldier who looked over Tai Lung bow before Temujin. "Djenghis Khan" he greets the khan before leaving them finding another in need of his attention.

The khan looks upon Tai Lung. He inspects the snow leopard, though not much to see as he is covered in bandages and blankets, but the fear in this snow leopard is evident. The khan asks his question once again.

"Do you think we're savages?"

Tai Lung looks at the snow leopard in front of him, he also spots the big Siberian tiger behind him. Wonder who that is? He looks back at the khan and finally ends up speaking.

"You're a warmongering brute, why do you invade Jin and Song? Why would you bring destruction and terror to our homes? The Khan would let out a growl, and glares at Tai Lung.

"The king of Thi-Dah locked me up in his prison for years! He treated me, and my people as slaves. I simply got my revenge on him, and his supporters. Besides, my people needs the land, we deserve the lands. Our own homeland is barren and cold"

The khan turns his back at Tai Lung. "But, if we were savages. Why would I then have ordered Tanzin to bandage and look after your wounds? Or the wounds and illness of all the villagers of Feng-uang?"

Teemujin turns around, and looks at Tai Lung once again.

"I am not stupid, nor mad, nor crazy, in fact I am more cleaver than you may think boy. On the steppes, we learn to honour and take care for all around us. We never betray our masters, because of our ideals. This is why, I wonder. What makes you attack your own people?"

Tai Lung would only raise his eyebrow at the khan, after the look on his face and the tone of his voice does he decide to answer right away.

"I was raised in Jin, I have never been to Mongolia. So these are not my people, but the people of Jin are"

Teemujin would raise his eyebrow at the snow leopard wrapped in bandages and blankets. He smirks at Tai Lung.

"Guess I was right about you from the start. Timur behind me thought you were one of the Chagatai defectors. I will have to go now, we will meet again"

The Khan turns around and leaves the tent, Timur follow right after. He speaks up, to make sure that Teemujin hears his words.

"Why are we even keeping him here? Alright he was not of the Chagatai but what purpose does he play here in our camp!"

"I wish for him to return to his people in hearth. I wish for him to be loyal to me, and not the emperor in Zhongdu" (**AN: the name of Beijing in the 12****th**** century)**

As Temujin and Timur walks into the city square of Feng-Uang, Tai Lung lie back in the bed provided by the Mongol khan. Why is he here? Why is he allowed to be treated by the scourge from the north? And who are these Chagatai defectors?

The elder snow leopard from before, Tanzin returns to stand by Tai Lung, coming with water and rice. He hands Tai Lung the cup of water, and puts the bowl of rice next to it. He walks to the end of the bed and looks at Tai Lung. Tai Lung drinks the water in the cup and looks up at Tanzin. The elder snow leopard opens his mouth, revealing a deep and old voice.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am Tai Lung Ping, defender of the Valley of Peace and the realm of Jin. Now, why am I here?"

The elder snow leopard listens and actually smiles for a moment before stopping smiling. He looks at the Tai Lung in the eyes.

"I am quite sure you heard why. The Khan, or his most honoured servant, thought you were of the Chagatai rebels"

"Aha, and who are these Chagatai?"

The elder snow leopard would look at Tai Lung. He lets out a long sigh. "It's a long story so you better lie back"

Thirty-five years ago, Teemujin was born in near Dorn Ungol, the place we now call Karakourom. He is son to the Khan of Genkits, Yesugai. Yesugai is a strong snow leopard. He had led his people into an age of peace. By trading, has he assured a friendship with the biggest of all the tribes, the Gengki. This assured that any should any harm happen to the Genkits, would the Gengki come to their aid. Under this alliance would both people blossom, even sending merchants into the Jin Empire.

But not all of the tribes of the mongol steppes were happy with this development. One of the tribes was the Chagatai, led by Antai Chagatai, a not too big, but very cunning snow leopard. So the day Teemujin turns eleven years old, Yesugai and Teemujin are on their way to another tribe known as the Merkits. The Merkits and Genkits got an alliance on the talk, but can only be sealed by marriage. So Teemujin is on his way to choose one of the Khan's of the Merkits daughter for his future wife.

"Why do I have to choose now?"

Teemujin would look and ask his father as they are walking the road to the Merkits land, followed by four snow leopards armed with spears.

"It's not that I can marry them now anyway, Tengri doesn't allow us to be marries before we're sixteen winters."

"It's tradition son. I choose your mother when I was twelve, now you have to do the same to ensure our peoples alliance with the Merkits"

After two days of walking, do the snow leopards finally reach the Merkits. The village of the Merkits consists of primarily tent, and some fort of palisade around the village. The leopards are immediately welcomed by the Khan of the Merkits. Usudai Merkit. Usudai is a Siberian tiger. Massive in size, massive in strength and massive in hearth. He loves his daughters, and only wishes for them the best of the best. That is why he accepted the marriage between the Genkits and the Merkits. Not because of the wealth of the Genkits, but because of Teemujin, hopefully his future son-in-law.

The boy had shown great skill and tactics in a very young age. It's said that when he was born, he had a spot of blood on his right paw. The blood on the paw is a sign from Tengri, lord of the sky that his person shall become a great leader. This has already shown several times in his young lige. At ten years he discovered and revealed an attempt to overthrow his father. Eleven years he survived the trip to the mountain of Tengri and back, a trip for the adults. His idea has multiplied the grain supplies of the Genkits, by leading water to the village, instead of going there to get it. These were some of his young age achievements, and many more were sure to happen. And now he is in his village, to choose a future bride. One of his daughters would be his future bride.

"Ahh, Khan Yesugai Genkit, leader of the Genkit tribe. I see your son is ready to decide his future bride?"

Yesugai puts his hands on his sons back. The elder snow leopard nods at the Siberian tiger.

"By Tengri, he is ready to decide"

The tiger nods, he motion the two leopard to follow him into the biggest tent in the village. They enter the tent, and before them stand three girls. Two orange tiger girls and one tiger girl white as fresh snow. All do they have the same age as Teemujin.

Teemujin would walk up to the line of tiger girls. He walks from girl to girl, inspecting their expressions. He notice that the orange girls looks more secure and determined, while the white one seems to be less determined and less secure, like she does not wish to be here at all.

Teemujin walks up to first of the girls, one of the orange furred tigers.

"What is your name?"

"Dai-Nah honoured Teemujin of the Gengi tribe"

He moves on to the next girl, looking at her facial expression. She smiles, but seems to be overeager in her smile.

"And you're?"

"Thi-Nah honoured Teemujin of the Gengi tribe"

He moves on to the white tiger. He looks at her facial expression, seeing the same amount of uncertainty he saw earlier. He smiles at her; she notices this and actually smile back at him.

"And who might you be?"

"Fi-Dai"

"Fi-Dai? What a funny name"

Fi-Dai ends up laughing at this, and ends up speaking without thinking about what she is saying.

"Says the one known as Teemujin, it reminds me of the oxen of Thi-Dah"

The look on her father and sisters are of pure shock. She has just made fun of the man who would bring prosperity and future to their tribe. He was the one by decision could get them wiped out. Or he can in the future, but his father can now. But to her salvation and joy he laughs at smile at her in return. Teemujin turns towards his father and the Khan of the Merkits.

"I have choosen father. By Tengri I wish Fi-Dai as my future bride"

The jaws of both adults fell. They had not expected that he would choose a girl who answered back, who made fun of his name and did not honour his heritage. Teemujin sure was a unique boy.

The two adults left the tent, so the two could learn each other more. They had of course begun the discussion of the future unison of the two tribes.

"In seven winters will I bring him here, to finally tie the knot between our two tribes"

Hours later, the two snow leopards leave the Merkits, heading home for their own home. As they walk Teemujin looks at his father.

"Did you think I choose right?"

"I am… surprised you choose the one who was the least excited to meet you"

"She… She was more interesting. I do not wish for the people of our tribe to be submissive from the start, I wish for them to be free in mind and body"

After hours of walking and discussing, they reach a natural river. They decide to relax here and gets some fresh water from the river. Suddenly a group of snow leopards and tigers appear. They are of the Chagatai tribe. Before them walks Khan Antai Chagatai. Both Khans look at each other. The khan of the Chagatai raise a his bowl filled with water, and orders one of his servants to bring a bowl to Yesugai. Antai raise his bowl to indicate a cheer. Yesugai does the same and drinks from the bowl. Teemujin watch at the cheering confused.

"I have to do so, to show honour to the Merkits, so we can keep the peace of the plateau"

The two groups depart without speaking with each other at any point. The exchange did have a crucial and sad impact on the Yesugai. As he walks, he notices how everything begins to blur, and how he gets more and more dizzy with every step he walks. He suddenly collapses on the ground. Teemujin and their escort checks the Khan for any life. They find none. Khan Yesugai Gengki is dead, killed by Merkit poison.

"Father, come on get up! Father!"

"He is dead. Khan Yesugai is dead."

"We need to get him back to the village"

The escort simply looks at the boy and scowl.

"You can't make orders or demands, you're just a boy. We decide from on what is going to happen"

One of the men tries to grab Teemujin, but the boy notices and runs for the steppes. He runs into the tall grass and looks back. The traitorous escort decided not to follow him. He ran, and ran and ran until he stumpled upon a cave. It was here, here that Teemujin comes with one of his biggest realizations. The Mongols needs to be united, and have loyalty to one single Khan.

**Well, chapter 9. Tell me what you liked or disliked. Chapter 10 will be a continuation of Teemujin's life how it develop and what challenges he faces to be able to unite the Mongols under his own paw.**

**Until next time, see ya all and review!**


End file.
